<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idle hands by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069658">idle hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyril has never touched himself before. Ashe is there to teach him how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idle hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written to fill this kinkmeme <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=234204#cmt234204">prompt for never jerked off!cyril and his buddy ashe stepping up to help him out, as friends do.</a></p><p>anon, i hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyril had no idea what to do with his hands anymore. At the monastery, there was always something to clean, something to fix, or an animal that needed tending, and in battle, his hands found purpose with axes and bows. Battles weren’t in short supply these days, but when Cyril wasn’t fighting, his hands shook. </p><p>
  <span>He knew why. No one was searching for Lady Rhea. If Cyril had a death wish, he’d find her himself, but he was more useful to her alive, so he took up with Ashe instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe was a hard worker—quiet enough to let Cyril focus, but good company, not to mention an ace with a bow. Ashe’s hands never shook (unless he thought he saw a ghost), and he never missed a shot. The more time they spent together, the more Cyril admired him. It didn’t make up for losing the monastery or Rhea, but there was no one Cyril would rather travel with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wished he was better at sitting still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” Ashe asked. He tapped Cyril's shoulder and Cyril jumped at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, me?” There was no one else around for miles. “I’m all right, just a little jumpy is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that,” said Ashe. Smiling, he gestured toward the fire he had set up. “Why don’t you take a break? You’ve been pacing for ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have, haven’t I?” Cyril wrung his hands, then thrust them behind his back and shook his head. “Nah, a break’s the last thing I want. All that sittin’ still and talkin’ just feels like a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never a waste of time to talk to a friend,” said Ashe. But he didn’t look hurt. That was the great thing about Ashe—he understood. </span>
</p><p>“I’m not really in the mood to talk, ya know what I mean?” Cyril said. </p><p>
  <span>At this, Ashe’s eyes went wide. “Oh! In that case, let me give you some privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Privacy?” Cyril shook his head. “I don’t have to pee or anything like that.” And he didn’t want Ashe to leave him alone either; he just didn’t want to sit still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant,” said Ashe, and for some reason his cheeks were going red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did ya mean?”</span>
</p><p>“You know…” Now Ashe was the one wringing his hands. “When you’ve got all this pent up energy and no outlet for it, sometimes you just need a little alone time to work it out.”</p><p>
  <span>Cyril perked up. That sounded just like what he needed. “Yeah! That’s exactly how I feel right now! So what should I do? How does it work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Ashe did take some </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone time </span>
  </em>
  <span>every day, sometimes multiple times a day. And not to piss, because he wouldn’t do anything like that in his tent. Cyril had no idea what Ashe was doing in there, but sometimes he would breathe really heavy, and sometimes he would even cry out. It sounded like a good way to relieve stress, whatever it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking about the same thing?” Ashe’s cheeks were bright red now, and it sure looked nice with his freckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Cyril said, “but you were talkin’ about workin’ out pent up energy and that’s just what I need. Can ya show me how to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After blinking a few times, Ashe took a deep breath and said, “I was talking about touching yourself.” He let out a nervous little laugh. “I’m sure you know how to do that already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touchin’ myself?” Cyril didn’t get it, and he definitely didn’t know how to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masturbating.” Ashe lowered his voice, even though it was just the two of them, then he laughed again. “I don’t know why I’m whispering. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I do it all the time—don’t know how I’d get through this war otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyril had heard of masturbating, had even walked in a few students doing it back at the monastery while going about his duties. He knew about sex, too, but he’d never thought much about any of it; he’d always been too busy for that stuff. “Never done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s eyes bulged. “You’ve never masturbated before? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to judge, it’s just...I thought everyone did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not,” said Cyril. “Nothin’ against it, just never saw the need, I guess.” But times were different now, and if it helped Ashe there had to be something to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should definitely give it a try!” Excitement shined through Ashe’s voice. “When you get it just right, all the tension just melts away and you feel relaxed all the way down to your bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded too good to be true, but Ashe wouldn’t lie to him. He trusted Ashe with his life, after all. Maybe, in extenuating circumstances like these, it’d be okay to take some time out for himself. There was just one problem. “But I wouldn’t even know where to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe met his eyes, and Cyril realized how close they were standing. Now that he thought about it, they were always close to each other, weren’t  they? Always looking out for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could show you,” Ashe offered kindly. “It’s your first time, and I know a thing or two about it. Been doing it since I was twelve, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d really show me? I know it’s kinda private.” Cyril hoped Ashe wouldn’t change his mind, but he wanted to make sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised I’d help you when you were in trouble, didn’t I?” Ashe replied. “If you want me to show you how to touch yourself, I’d be happy to! There’s just one thing.”</span>
</p><p>Cyril tilted his head. “What’s that?”</p><p>“We probably do need to sit down for this,” said Ashe. His smile did funny things to Cyril’s stomach.</p><p>
  <span>Laughing the fluttery feeling off, Cyril followed Ashe to his tent, and when Ashe sat down, so did he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First,” said Ashe, “you need to take off your pants. Or just pull them down if you’re in a hurry. Although, you can touch yourself through your clothes if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talkin’ awful fast,” said Cyril, hands hovering over his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That blush was back, and Ashe giggled, prompting more flutters. This time, they pushed past Cyril’s gut to his loins, and suddenly, getting naked sounded like a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” said Ashe. “Let’s keep it simple. Take your pants off. Linens, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Cyril undid his belt and shuffled his pants down his legs. His cock was a little bigger than it normally was, not to mention tingly. It happened sometimes, but he was pretty good at ignoring it when he was busy. It felt strange to focus on it now, so he looked to Ashe for the next step and a breath caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe has taken his pants off, too, only his cock was standing straight up. It was paler than Cyril’s, but kind of pretty, and the longer Cyril looked at it the more blood rushed to his own. He’d been erect before, too; it happened to him at night sometimes, especially back when he was still growing up, but he’d never seen anyone else’s dick so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m a little excited.” Ashe sounded self-conscious so Cyril looked away, but then Ashe said, “It’s okay! I don’t mind if you look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his approval, Cyril turned to Ashe again and this time, he really stared. A little roll of skin covered the head of his cock, just like Cyril’s. Now that Cyril was harder, he could tell that his was thicker, but Ashe’s was a bit longer. Their sacks looked about the same, though. Ashe’s dick gave a little twitch as Cyril ogled him, and Cyril looked back up at Ashe’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kind smile he found settled his stomach and rushed still more blood to his cock. Had Cyril ever been this hard before? What did it mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Keep it simple,” Ashe repeated to himself. Then, he took a deep breath and looked at Cyril. “What you want to do is stroke your shaft, nice and slow at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped one of his hands around his cock and began to rub up and down. Blood pounded in Cyril’s ears and his stomach tightened at the sight. Ashe loosened his grip when he reached that ring of skin near the top and Cyril’s cock pulsed—not hard, but it was something he’d never felt before. When he looked down, a bead of milky liquid shimmered atop his slit. That was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart beating faster now, he looked back at Ashe. Ashe’s eyes were half closed as he stroked himself, and the tip of his cock was shiny, too. Cyril could see more of it now; that bit of skin had retracted to reveal a rounded head, and after Ashe’s freckled cheeks, it was about the prettiest thing Cyril had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try?” Ashe asked, sounding a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyril nodded and grabbed his own cock. It ached with need and he squeezed it hard—too hard—and jerked. He winced at the sting, and Ashe dropped his own cock to come to Cyril’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Ashe said, touching Cyril’s leg. “I should have warned you to be gentle with your foreskin. You can’t just shove it down like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Ashe’s hands on his thigh, Cyril forgot all about the pain. “Could you…” He wasn’t sure how to ask for what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe was. “Do you want me to do it?” He gazed deep into Cyril’s eyes when he asked. Green had always been Cyril’s favorite color, and now he was starting to understand why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Cyril whispered, and Ashe’s smile threatened to melt his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ashe lifted one hand from Cyril’s thigh and reached for his cock. When his thin fingers closed around the shaft, Cyril let out a sigh. He’d never felt relief like that in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and slow,” Ashe told him, his voice rolling low and weighty in Cyril’s stomach. “It’ll come out on its own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he started to slide his hand up and down Cyril’s shaft, gentle with his foreskin and a little rougher around the base. It was all Cyril could do to keep breathing. Touching himself was strange enough, but having someone else’s hand on his cock was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. </span>
</p><p>The only thing that kept him grounded was that it was Ashe touching him. Ashe coaxing the head of his cock free. Ashe pulling more of that milky stuff from him like magic. Ashe…</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to practice on me?” Ashe asked. He sounded like he had just run through woods, as if touching Cyril was more exciting than touching himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, in Cyril’s limited experience, Ashe’s hand felt a lot better than his own. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” And when Ashe said it, Cyril believed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning onto his side, Cyril reached for Ashe’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it. His skin was so hot, and he was still hard as a rock even though he hadn’t been stroking himself. Cyril ran his hand down the shaft tentatively, then back up, and Ashe let out the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. The head of his cock throbbed in Cyril’s grip, and Cyril’s stomach flipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s hand had stalled the moment Cyril started touching him, but he resumed his motions, matching Cyril’s pace. It was paradise, and even though this was his first time, somehow, Cyril knew it would never feel this good alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little faster?” Ashe whispered. He was so close to Cyril their foreheads were almost touching, and Cyril nodded. Speeding up to match Ashe, he mimicked the pressure he felt, too. Some cooking oil or something might have smoothed out the process, but there was a lot of play in his foreskin, and the friction felt good, so good a moan slipped out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe did one better—he breathed out Cyril’s name and Cyril felt a pull from deep in his balls. What was happening? All he knew was that he needed to hear that again, needed to make Ashe feel even better. Ashe was half sitting, half laying down, and that couldn’t be comfortable. Never letting up on his cock, he helped Ashe recline, feeling another tug in his balls at Ashe’s broken nod. Cyril climbed on top, and the sight of Ashe writhing beneath him went beyond beautiful; it was downright spiritual. Cyril pushed Ashe’s shirt up because it felt right, and his taut abdomen was an epiphany. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost whimpering, Ashe pumped Cyril’s cock in his callused little hand. Cyril never knew hands could be put to such good use, and he never knew his cock held so much pleasure. But would it feel this perfect if anyone but Ashe was touching him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an affirmation, Ashe gave the head of his cock a gentle twist and whatever had been building inside Cyril snapped. Every muscle in his body seemed to clench and relax at once. Ashe’s name spilled from his lips and something spilled from his cock, leaving white streaks on Ashe’s stomach as Ashe stroked him through it. Only later would he make the connection—that was his first orgasm—but right now all he cared about was making Ashe feel that same explosion of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely coordinated, he tried the same twisting motion and his thumb rubbed against the slit of Ashe’s cock. Ashe cried out, louder and prettier than he ever did when he was alone, and he shook beneath Cyril as his orgasm took hold. Thick, hot ropes of come—that’s what people called it—shot out of Ashe’s cock, dripping onto his stomach and Cyril’s hand. Copying Ashe, Cyril didn’t stop working, squeezing harder to pull out every last drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyril has always been a quick study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly exhausted, Cyril lowered himself to Ashe’s side as Ashe panted flat on his back. Cyril’s hands weren’t shaking anymore, though he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand if he tried. What he could do was gaze at Ashe’s face, count his freckles, and imagine how soft his hair felt. Cyril didn’t have a lot of friends, but he was beginning to wonder if </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> was really the right word for what he and Ashe shared. Maybe friends taught friends how to mastrubate, but did they call out each other’s names while they did it? Did friends cuddle afterwards? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the war, Lady Rhea’s kindness was all Cyril had ever known. It was all he ever wanted. But when he looked at Ashe, he saw more. He wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Lady Rhea and the future was just making him jumpy again. Ashe reached for him, gently stroking his hair. This time, his touch didn’t make Cyril jump. It calmed his nerves, but it excited him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ashe?” Even though no one could hear them, he kept his voice soft. Private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do that again?” </span>
</p><p>Ashe smiled and Cyril’s heart fluttered, but this time, he didn’t have to wonder what it meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i should be sleeping but i had to finish this. this is a ship i love but have never written, so thanks for the opportunity!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>